


Backyard Fairytale

by MissCherryBlossom



Series: When Things Go Wrong [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Angst, Fried Chicken, Insecurity, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBlossom/pseuds/MissCherryBlossom
Summary: And there you both stood, in the middle of your backyard surrounded by fairy lights, complete with a live performance and a bouquet of fried chicken legs in your arms, dancing with an unbelievable, unpredictable, and amazing guy.





	Backyard Fairytale

You check your watch for the nth time and see that it’s already nine in the evening and conclude that you’ve waited for more than three hours in front of some fancy resto. Now, you’re just tired and pissed. You feel like an idiot who’s been stood up by her supposed date, which technically you are. After a million unread text messages he finally has the nerve to reply.

  * _Sorry [y/n], I won’t be able to come after all. Practices ran late and the boss wanted to talk to me. Hope you understand. ~ cheol_


  * Sure. Whatever.
  * _Please don’t be mad. ~ cheol_
  * Don’t worry I’m not mad. I mean you only made me wait for more than three hours, stood me up, and didn’t bother to reply to any of my messages or take any of my calls but that’s fine. No big deal.



 

He called you.

 

  * _I’m really sorry okay? You know how the industry goes. Everything’s just been hectic these days. Please try to understand [y/n]. This is really important for me. ~ cheol_
  * We haven’t seen each other for two months and I rarely get to talk to you. Most times you’re too busy to even text back. You're the one who planned this date Cheol. You wanted to go. The least you could have done was take a minute to call or even just reply. I looked so stupid waiting and wondering if you’d even show up or not.
  * _But I’ll make it up to you [y/n], I promise. ~ cheol_
  * Don’t even bother Cheol. Stop making promises that you can’t keep. You know what, I'll talk talk to you some other time. My cab is here and I honestly just want to go home right now.



 

After reaching home, you go up to your room and wash off the stress of that night's events. Afterwards, you plop down on your bed, fully awake, thinking of him the entire time, wondering how things would end up.

The next morning, you felt off somehow. It felt like your whole being had already given up. You love Cheol with everything in you but most times you feel like a nuisance;unwanted even. Like an extra baggage that Cheol could cut off anytime he wanted and it scared and angered you at the same time. 

Your daydreaming got cut off when you heard a knock on your door and they made you sign a delivery receipt claiming that it was already paid for and was to be set up by tonight. At five pm they left and your backyard turned into some kind of fairytale dream land. At seven, a box along with a rose and an attached note was delivered to you.

_*Please wear it. I’m on the way. I love you. ~ ice cream scoops_

You debated whether or not to wear the dress and decided against it. You were already too comfortable in your hoodie and sweatpants. And besides, you didn't know if Cheol would even show up as promised. With what happened last night, you were still in a sate of hurt and uncertainty.

At exactly eight in the evening, the music started playing in your yard and couldn't help but look out the window. Outside, you saw the whole of Seventeen singing Smile Flower. Cheol was there holding a bouquet of fried chicken legs and you couldn’t help but to let out a laugh. It was cheesy. He motioned for you to step out and after a moment of debate with yourself, you went.

He was looking at you like it was the first time he was actually seeing you. And for a moment you wished that you could turn back time and stop being stubborn for a few minutes and put on the damn dress. But before you could excuse yourself to change, Cheol had already locked you in his embrace.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm so glad you didn't wear the dress. I mean I wanted you to but God- how is it possible that you look so much better in sweats?" He had his eyes closed, his forehead touching yours. You swore you could've melted on the spot. After a minute he moves away and looks you dead in the eye.

“I'm so sorry [y/n]. I didn't mean to leave you hanging yesterday. And I'm sorry that I haven't exactly been fighting to keep this relationship working but I will. And I won't promise this time around. Instead, I'll show you. ” He asked. You tried your best to look unaffected. 

"Sometimes I wonder why I've stuck around for so long. We never had the best relationship dynamics. There's always fighting and ignoring and all the negative relationship stuff. It's so frustrating because I know you have other commitments and I accepted that but sometimes I just want you to give me a bit your time. Some sort of reassurance that you still want this. And I'm honestly getting tired of it Cheol. But if you're willing to work on this, on us, then I'm right here with you." You had to get it all out of your chest. Being honest was bound to get you moving forward.

Seungcheol looked as if he was going to burst into tears any moment now. He bit his lip and turned away from you a bit.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. But Jesus believe me. I want this. I want you in my life and damn if I'm gonna let you slip through my fingers. Please forgive me [y/n]." He said in a strained voice. You heard the sincerity and genuineness in his tone and decided to tease him a bit.

“I don’t know Cheol. I mean, you made me wait for so long yesterday and then completely stood me up. But maybe if you dance with me I might reconsider.” He smiled at that. He knew that somehow, he had already gotten to you.

And there you both stood, in the middle of your backyard surrounded by fairy lights, complete with a live performance and a bouquet of fried chicken legs in your arms, dancing with an unbelievable, unpredictable, and amazing guy.

“I love you [y/n]. I want you to know that I’m always thinking of you. I’m always worried about you. I can’t promise that I’ll always be around but I’ll try. For you. Always. ”

You were already crying by the time he was done. And all you could feel was warmth and his arms around you.


End file.
